Meditation Woes
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: What happens when Raven's wild mediatation fantasy turns into a reality? What if it involved Beast Boy? R&R please! Oneshot. BBxRave.


Butterfly: Okay so I'm supposed to be working on my ninth chapter in Karaoke night, but I was struck by inspiration from this picture I found on .com. So I decided to go with the inspiration! So, I call this one, Meditation Woes. It's about how Raven gets distracted in her meditation time while BB trains on the roof with her. Enjoy!

**Meditation Woes: **

"Raven can I train up here?" Beast Boy asked shyly. Raven looked up from her lotus position on the rooftop and gave a confused look." I don't want to interrupt your meditation, but Robin and Star are 'training' in the weight room, Cyborg has the gym and A.J. and Joy came by to use the computer room for a Titans East assignment. So this is my only option!"

"You can train here, BB," Raven said moving her bangs back from her face. Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief and gave Raven a wide smile." Just try not to be too distracting, I have to meditate today for this weekend at the beach…"

"I promise not to distract you, Rae," Beast Boy grinned. Raven's heart gave a tug at the use of his nickname for her, and that one-fanged grin he saved just for her." Can I ask you a quick question, Rae?" Raven nodded hesitantly." When you meditate what do you imagine? I mean you once told me you picture something in your mind to calm your body and emotions; what do you imagine?"

"I imagine I'm home with Falcon, and our Mother, no Trigon and you guys are with us," Raven lied smoothly. Beast Boy bought her lie and turned away to train. Raven bit her lip as she thought of the real answer. What would Beast Boy say f he knew she pictured him, to calm her mind and emotions?" Okay, I'm going into my trance now…"

Beast Boy gave Raven a smile and nodded before removing his shirt. Raven blushed bright red as she let her eyes travel over his well-toned abs and chest. She pinched herself and turned away to meditate. She closed her eyes and zoned out of the world; into her happy place. She tried to compose herself and let her mind melt into pure Nevermore, but the image of Beast Boy kept popping into her head.

"Raven," Beast Boy's voice brushed against Raven's ears. She felt her eyes widen as an image of Beast Boy materialized before her in Nevermore. The image smiled and moved to stand before her." Rae, you're beautiful…"

"No, you're not real," Raven murmured to herself," I need to let my mind go blank. Forget that the man of your dreams is here- no! He's not Beast Boy! It's a figment of your imagination! Ignore it, ignore it- Oh!"

The image of Beast Boy had pulled Raven into a warm embrace and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat. He smiled and let his nose skim across her jaw and up her cheek. Raven was breathing hard and she couldn't fight his soft touch. In the real world, Beast Boy saw Raven grab at her head and hurried over.

"Raven?" Beats Boy said softly. He put a hand to her forehead and pulled her hands into his own." Rae? Are you okay? I mean you just grabbed at your-"

"Beast Boy," Raven murmured. She fell against his strong frame and Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her up. Raven buried her face into the crook of Beast Boy's neck and wrapped her arms around his chest. Beast Boy didn't know what to do but he held her close to him and breathed in her soft scent of vanilla and lilac." Hm… Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy couldn't help leaning down and letting his nose skim the side of Raven's face, breathing in her soft scent. Raven opened her eyes and groaned. Beats Boy's gaze shot up and he gave the girl a concerned look.

"Shit, just go away, you're not real!" Raven murmured. She traced her fingertips across beast Boy's cheek any way." Damn, you even feel real! Why can't I get you out of my head! I mean I don't want you to leave, but I want this to be for real!"

"Raven," Beast Boy said taking her face in his hands," I'm here to tell you this is real." Raven shook her head and leaned into his touch." I'm not some fantasy in your mind; I'm really here, in your arms… Only yours…"

"That's exactly what you want me to think," Raven said running her fingers through his spiked green hair." I mean the real Beast Boy wouldn't want to be mine…"

"Raven I do want to be yours!" Beast Boy said pulling her face closer to his." How can I prove that I'm really here? How can I prove that I really do want to be with you and for you to be mine too?" Raven didn't say anything." Something that would only happen in this world…"

Beast Boy's eyes lit up and he leaned down and crushed his lips to Raven's. Raven was surprised only for a split second before she threaded her fingers in his hair and held him there. She kissed him back, her tongue meeting his as he hugged her curved waist. As the kissed, one of the solar panels behind Beast Boy blew up. Raven pulled back and stared at the panel in amazement. Then she looked back up at Beast Boy who was still tangled in her arms as he played with her hair absently.

"Shit this is real," Raven said breathlessly. Beast Boy kissed her temple and she let out a contented sigh." That means you really do want- oh, Beast Boy!"

"Raven," Beast Boy said kissing her again," I mean it, I want to be yours, only yours, and you to be mine… But if you don't-"

Raven cut him off by kissing him deeply. The teens' meditation and training was forgotten as they continued to kiss passionately.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Cyborg!" Falcon called from the computer room. The metal man hurried down to see her and Bohusk laughing at one of the TV screens." Can you upload these videos to the internet?"

"Um yeah, but why?" Cyborg asked. Falcon rewound a tape wiping tears from her eyes as she laughed and watched Cyborg crack up as he watched Raven and BB's scene." Oh my god, this is hitting .com now!"

The trio burst into a fresh peal of laughter as Cyborg up loaded the video.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Okay R&R and I promise I'll post my chapters for Karaoke Night and Before She Wakes Next!


End file.
